


Luces Doradas

by Death_God_Raven



Series: A Mad Tea-Party [3]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Sombrerero…? - Sí, él estaba seguro que se trataba de aquel rubio sádico y enfermo que había secuestrado a su oujo-sama en el pasado. Aquel cuya risa le provocaba inmensas ganas de cortarlo en trozos pequeños. Aquel que le hacía pensar muy en serio que alguien más podría jugar igual que él y dejarlo en un jaque muy vergonzoso.<br/>Basado en el Retrace 90.<br/>*Reescrito*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luces Doradas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~.  
> Este one-shot está basado en el Retrace 90 que he reescrito solo por ocio.

**ONE-SHOT**

_Tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para decir esto, pero… cuando regresemos, me gustaría que hiciéramos otra fiesta de té. - Dijo Oz, deteniéndose repentinamente para expresar algo que llevaba pensando desde hace buen rato. Break había notado esa aura nostálgica alrededor de él, cada vez que se acercaban a la gran torre del reloj. Todos ante la idea se mostraron contentos, ya que era como una meta final._

_Espero vivir lo suficiente para presenciar eso. - Fue lo único que el peliblanco pudo decir. Con unas risitas dejó claro en su mente que quizás no iba a poder asistir a tan alocado evento. Su muñeca Emily era cómplice de su secreta promesa que tenía con el abismo. Sabía perfectamente que él no regresaría, aunque le dolía mentir de esa forma en el fondo. Pero ya era algo rutinario para él."_

Luego de repasar este momento en su mente, se dio cuenta de la razón por la que quizás él no volvería. Incluso aquella promesa que tenía con el abismo no llegaba a ser tan importante como lo que estaba parado frente a él. Imaginó una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro por el tono en que lo llamó.

¿Sombrerero…? - Sí, él estaba seguro que se trataba de aquel rubio sádico y enfermo que había secuestrado a su oujo-sama en el pasado. Aquel cuya risa le provocaba inmensas ganas de cortarlo en trozos pequeños. Aquel que le hacía pensar muy en serio que alguien más podría jugar igual que él y dejarlo en un jaque muy vergonzoso.

¿Vincent-sama…? - Él era la última persona en el mundo que esperaba ver antes de su gran final. Su sorpresa había sido tanta que esta se había colado entre los signos de interrogación que mostraron sus ojos al percibir que esa voz provocaba un choque incierto en su mente. Vincent estaba frente de él, mirándolo con estupefacción.

De todas las personas que podía encontrarse en ese momento…

¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él?

¿Qué haces aquí? – Interrogó Vincent con molestia bajando las escaleras hasta quedar delante de él. El rubio parecía no tener miedo de la espada que Break llevaba en su mano. Se podía decir que le daba igual esta.

Eso mismo debería preguntarte, niño del infortunio… - Dijo él en son burla para hacer rabiar a Vincent. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última que había saboreado ese placer. Solo en esas circunstancias él redescubría que no solo existían sonrisas cínicas en ese rostro, desde su posición hasta podía sentir la respiración iracunda del rubio.

Sin darle tiempo para decir algo más, Vincent le dio un bofetón a Break que lo descolocó un poco. Entonces Break perdió un poco el equilibrio y el rubio aprovechó para lanzarse sobre él.

¡No me llames de esa forma! ¡Tú menos que nadie! - Vincent se quitó los guantes con la intención de arañar el cuello de Break con sus uñas. La piel blanca de esa parte fue desgarrada lentamente, provocando gritos de dolor en el albino. Su cuerpo ya no podía defenderse tan bien como antes.

Rata sucia de alcantarilla… - A Break le parecía raro que Vincent respondiera de esa forma. Aunque ya Vincent lo había golpeado una vez, cuando supo que su hermano mayor lo había dejado atrás. Siempre pensó que Gil debió llevarlo con él. Pero gracias a Rufus Barma, sabía de antemano que él había sido una pieza fundamental en la tragedia de Sablier. Estaba seguro que volvería a serlo una vez más.

Una pulsación sobrenatural les llamó la atención a los dos, el aire volvía a retorcerse en ese lugar donde se percibía la _oscuridad_ al acecho.

Break aprovechó que Vincent se había distraído un poco y tomó el control de sus muñecas para poder liberarse de su agarre. Vincent le devolvió una mirada de odio al otro, tratando de soltarse repetidas veces, pero fue inútil al final. Los dos se quedaron así por varios minutos, solo transmitiendo en su aura la rabia que tenían hacia el otro. Hasta que Vincent se detuvo para analizar un detalle que le llamó la atención de Break.

Tu ojo… No tiene vida. – Vincent sonrió al decirlo.

De casualidad… ¿Te has quedado ciego? – Podía sentir la burla en la cara del bastardo Nightray.

¿El muy desgraciado estaba sonriendo por qué él estaba ciego?

Break no estaba dispuesto a dejarse fastidiar por la sucia rata de alcantarilla.

Con un movimiento rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, Break rodeó a Vincent contra los escalones, poniendo su rodilla como soporte para no dejarlo escapar.

Lo que deseas es imposible… ¡El pasado no puede ser cambiado! – Expresó Break adivinando el motivo por el que el Nightray se había distraído segundos atrás. Vincent intentó nuevamente quitárselo de encima, pero Break tenía todo su peso sobre él para evitarlo.

¡Eso no te interesa! ¡Borraré mi existencia pase lo que pase! – Vincent gritó ya hastiado de las intervenciones de Break. Fue en ese instante en que él se dio cuenta que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Y gracias a dicha proximidad, Vincent podía notar las expresiones que en circunstancias normales le eran imperceptibles.

Era como si Break estuviera preocupado por él.

Pero eso era imposible.

Nadie se preocupaba por Vincent Nightray.

¿Qué no me interesa…? – Era verdad lo que Vincent decía. No entendía que caso tenía el decirle eso a alguien que nunca lo escucharía por su ciego amor hacia su hermano mayor. A pesar de todo, había cosas que Xerxes Break simplemente no comprendía en estos momentos.

¿Por qué detectaba esa frustración en su interior al escuchar las palabras de Vincent?

No entendía tampoco por qué él había sido traído a ese lugar.

El destino estaba empecinado en hacer que se encontrara con Vincent…

_No le eches la culpa a otro más que a ti mismo._

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una vez más para su desgracia. Break conocía mejor que nadie la razón por la que Vincent estaba con él.

Sablier era la ciudad de las memorias perdidas al fin al cabo. Si él estaba ahí, era probable que tarde o temprano la ciudad le trajera su pasado quisiera o no. Por esta misma razón comprendía el significado de la presencia de Vincent ahí.

Vincent Nightray era su pasado y él mismo era el futuro de este.

Aunque Break ya dudaba que hubiera un futuro para los dos en esas circunstancias.

Break respiró profundamente mientras analizaba sus propios locos pensamientos y sin contemplaciones abofeteó la mejilla de Vincent con determinación.

¡¿Borrar tu existencia?! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tu sucio olor no desaparecerá jamás y lo sabes! – Break agarró su quijada y lo besó para la sorpresa de ambos. Vincent luchó por alejarlo, pero lentamente empezó a ceder hasta que su expresión de enojo desapareció por completo de su rostro.

Si tanto odias mi olor, vete de aquí. – Respondió Vincent cortando el beso. Era una orden directa de él que Break no obedecería por obviedad, porque él odiaba que le dieran órdenes. El albino apretó la quijada de Vincent con fuerza, se imaginaba a un Nightray más que indignado exigiendo ser liberado con la mirada.

Break impuso su autoridad sobre su cuerpo para sentarlo de nuevo sobre los fríos escalones, él estaba consciente de que nunca podría hacer que Vincent desistiera de su idea. Estaba seguro que si hubiera estado en sus zapatos tampoco él lo hubiera hecho. Así que lo que estaba por decir a continuación iba en contra de todo lo que una vez pensó en su vida. Odiaba a las personas que decían que hacían lo que sea por otro individuo.

Para él era casi como excusar sus fechorías de forma indigna.

Déjame desaparecer contigo… - Aún tenía sujeta una de las muñecas de Vincent cuando esta comenzó a temblar por la impresión de su petición.

¿Estás loco…? ¿Por qué harías eso por mí? – Break se sentó ahora sobre Vincent mientras lo interrogaba totalmente desconcertado.

Simplemente porque no me agradas. - Contestó Break como si esa fuera la respuesta más lógica.

Al decir esto, las luces doradas empezaron a llenar el salón donde se encontraban los dos. Break estaba viendo las últimas luces que llegarían a su ojo, pensó que Sablier quizás estaba dándole unos segundos de visión como regalo de despedida. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto hasta ahora. Lo gracioso de todo es que aquellas luces procedían de su propio cuerpo, ya comenzaba a deshacerse en numerosas luciérnagas doradas al igual que Vincent.

Break acercó a Vincent por última vez antes de darle otro beso y fundirse con él en miles de esferas doradas.

La solución al gran dilema del pasado y el futuro siempre fue tan evidente.

Solo debía unir ambos…


End file.
